


Yesterday

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong gets the courage to make a phone call.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, broken!Changmin/Jaejoong





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The lyrics in italics are from the Love Song from the Disney Cartoon Robin Hood.

_Love  
It seems like only yesterday ..._

"You okay, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong looked up and met Junsu's worried eyes. The tears at the corners glistened for a moment before falling. Junsu frowned, and then caught sight of the picture on Jaejoong's laptop: a still of Changmin and Yunho from their Taxi appearance. Yunho leaned against Changmin's shoulder.

Junsu stepped into the room only long enough to press a kiss to Jaejoong's forehead. Jaejoong smiled. He understood. Yoochun would offer more comfort, different comfort. When he wasn't busy anyway ...

_You were just a child at play  
Now you're all grown up inside of me ... _

Jaejoong stared at the picture and wondered if Yunho and Changmin were fucking. He'd fallen in love with Changmin so easily. Would Yunho too?

Without the others around and only the two of them would Changmin and Yunho find solace and comfort with each other? The thought burned red fury through Jaejoong's body.

And then he remembered Yoochun. He had no right to be angry with Changmin when he was letting Yoochun feel by fucking him. It wasn't the same, of course. There was no emotional feeling in their early morning fucks. No passion. No whispered love confessions ...

_Oh, how fast those moments flee ..._

Changmin had said, how many months ago, that he did not want to talk right now. Jaejoong knew what he meant. He watched every appearance of DBSK on every music show. Every variety show. Every talk show. He downloaded them and memorized them. He stared at Yunho's tired eyes, and tried to find cracks in Changmin's tough facade ...

_Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly ... _

It would have been easier to show that he still loved his maknae if he'd gotten to see Changmin. Maybe after the world tour. Maybe after Before U Go promotions. He'd send Changmin a text, try to call. Something ...

_Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on and on ... _

Every time with Yoochun, Jaejoong's heart broke a little more. But he loved Yoochun. And this was what Yoochun needed to cope. Jaejoong needed Changmin. Jaejoong could not have Changmin. Not anymore. Maybe he should learn to love Yoochun like he loved Changmin, but Jaejoong did not know the difference. He didn't know why Yoochun did not make his heart race, or make his smile wider, or make his laugh louder.

When Jaejoong thought of Changmin, happiness filled him.  
When Jaejoong through of Yoochun, it reminded him of what he could no longer have ...

_Love will live_  
Love will last  
Love goes on and on and on ... 

"Um ... hey, Minnie- ... Changmin-shi. This, well you know who this is. Please call me. I lov- ... I want to see you. If--no--I ... Please."

The next time Jaejoong tried to call, his number was not blocked. Not like the other times. He left another message, trying not to be too excited as he told Changmin about his day, and ended with another plea to call him.

Tomorrow. Maybe Changmin would call tomorrow.


End file.
